Scream
by AdamAndSteve
Summary: Tech's inventions always worried Rev. What if something horrible happened? Tech/Rev, violence and gore, strong language.
1. Prologue: What could happen?

*(A/N This is my first LU fic, it contains swearing, violence/gore, and

male/male relationships, no like no read, otherwise R&R)

Prologue

"Are you sure this thing will work, Tech?"

Tech E. Coyote, tech nerd/medic of the Loonatics was working on his latest

and 'greatest' invention. It was a small warp drive engine, the smallest

ever built, and he expected it to run at the full capacity of a regular

sized warp drive engine. "I'm positive, Ace." Tech told the team leader,

Ace. "With this, we'll be able to travel fifty times faster than ever. Just

need to make a few adjustments before the test tomorrow." Tech looked at

his watch and yawned. It had been four days since he last slept and it was

starting to take its toll on him.

"Tech, you need to rest." Ace told him, with a look of worry on his face.

"Dis... Er, thing, ain't going anywhere. It'll still be here tomorrow."

Tech really didn't want to leave his work but Ace was right. Tech yawned

again and nodded, removing his lab coat and walking towards the garage exit.

*.*.*

Tech closed the door to his room and started walking towards his bed.

Within the four seconds he took to cross the room towards his bed, Tech had

removed his shirt and belt. By the time his pants hit the floor he was

already falling onto his bed. He kicked his boxers off and the landed on

the other side of the room. Tech always slept like this, he hated wearing

clothes to bed. They just made him feel confined. Soon enough he was

drifting into sleep when he heard his bedroom door open. Tech sat up and

looked over to see his secret lover, Rev Runner standing in his doorway.

"Hey Tech... Can I sleep in here with you?" The blue avian seemed shaken up

about something. Tech sat up and moved over for Rev.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tech asked as Rev cuddled up next to him. He could

tell that Rev was upset. Rev looked at Tech and smiled. "Something about

your machine doesn't sit so well with me... What if there's an accident?"

Tech Sighed. Rev always worried about the machines Tech created. It wasn't anything new.

Tech nuzzled Rev and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, I promise."


	2. The return

Six months. Six fucking months since that horrible day, and it still held strong in Rev's memory. Not only had he lost Tech, the love of his life, but he'd recently been 'discharged' from the Loonatics. They all agreed  
that he wasn't mentally fit to work with them...

"Fuck them!" Rev shouted as he continued to go over the events in his mind again. "I don't need them... I just need... Tech." He realized how immature he was being and sighed. He felt like an asshole, having his former teammates pay for an apartment, for therapy, food and water... But all he could think about was Tech.

/*i*i*i*i*\

"Rev, you need to relax."

Rev was sitting in his therapist's office wishing he were elsewhere. At hearing Mr. Schrad's words, Rev lookd back at him. Before he could speak, Schrad spoke again. "You still haven't told me what happened that day. Why don't you start?"

Rev was sickened by how calm Schrad sounded and how it it made him want to tell everything. After a few seconds of silence, Rev nodded. "Fine, but don't expect me to like it."

Schrad smiled and opened his notepad, bringing his pen to the paper and waiting for Rev to start.

/*i*i*i*i*\

Tech had just put the finishing touches on his new "micro-drive" (A very small warp drive engine, that is) and had called the others into the room. One by one, the loonatics filed in to see what their genius friend had cooked up this time. Tech waited for them to sit down before he started to speak. "What I have here is basically a warp eninge, but about a quarter of its size," He cleared his throat. "Though it is a good bit smaller, it's nearly three times as powerful. Normally it would take about an hour to complete a trip around the world, if i've done my math right... And I have."

Rev couldn't really focus on what tech was saying. Instead, he was focusing on Tech's backside. His eyes followed the coyote's tail around as it swung back and forth while Tech was speaking. He was aware that his pants were growing tight and he was going to excuse himself for a while. Rev was going to leave but he couldn't without everybody noticing the tent in his pants. 'Dammit, why'd I have to sit in front of everyone?'  
he scowled and moved further back into his chair.

"Now, i'll turn it on and send this apple to the other side of the world in a total of four seconds, you'll see it appear on the webcam at the other side!" As Tech was explaining, he noticed that Rev looked upset but he couldn't do much about it with everyone else around. "Watch..." And he began to power up the machine. With a mechanical hum, the micro-drive began to light up a perfect, clear blue. "Now, for the test. " Tech snapped his goggles onto his head and pulled a small switch. Almost immediately there was a change in the air. Tech even looked a little worried, but continued.

"Hey, uh... Is it supposed to be doing that?" Lexi asked as the micro-drive's glow turned from bright blue to a dark red. Tech was a bit shocked that this was happening... He'd done all the math right, hadn't he? It should have worked. The machine grew white hot and began to burn through the metal desk it was placed on. There was a flash that temporarily blinded the Loonatics, followed by a sickening splatter sound. As soon as they could see, they wished they couldn't.

Tech's goggles, labcoat and all of his clothes were on the floor surrounded by what appeared to be blood. A very large amount of blood.

/*i*i*i*i*\

Rev was nearly in tears as he told Schrad the story from his point of view. The therapist handed Rev a box of tissues, which he declined. "I'm sorry, doctor Schrad. I didn't mean to lose it like this. I can usually keep it together..." But he was cut off by the obnoxious sound of his cellphone going off. He pulled it out of his pocket, and saw that it was Lexi calling him. 'She knows I'm in therapy, what could she be calling for?' He asked himself before leaving the room for a moment to answer.

"Hey Lexi."  
"Rev, you need to come back to the tower. You might want to see this."  
"What's going on? What do I want to see?"  
"It's... Well it's Tech. He's back, sort of..."

Rev ran faster than he'd ever run before, thinking that it couldn't be true but at the same time, it had to be true! As he reached the tower, the front gate was already open for him so he rushed up the stairs. He hadn't felt any need to run this fast in a while, so it took him a second to get his breath back. The Loonatics were all in the kitchen. Ace spoke before Rev could say anything.

"Tech's back. He said he'd tell us all what happened, but he's gotta shower first." Rev blinked. "A shower?"  
He asked, confused. Ace nodded. "When he got back, his fur was all red. He kept saying that it was the only way through, whatever the hell that means." Rev sighed.

Lexi put her hand on Rev's shoulder. "It's alright, he's perfectly fine! First thing he did was call Duck a moron, so he can't be hurt that bad..." Duck was sitting at the end of the table, scowling. Slam was quiet, all of this seemed to freak him out a bit. They waited in silence until Tech stepped into the kitchen. Something had happened that nobody could explain, and they doubted that Tech could.

Tech's fur had turned completely white, aside from a smal area around his eyes where the fur was black. He looked taller, and it was obvious that wherever he was he'd been working out. Rev was, of course, startled by Tech's appearance but at the same time couldn't help but eye-hump him. Tech noticed but didn't say anything. He still had no idea that the other Loonatics knew about him and Rev. "How long have I been gone?" He broke the silence.

"I'd say about six months, Tech." Lexi said, still a bit shocked by Tech's change of appearnace. Tech sighed. "On the other side, it was nearly two years. I didn't just vanish into thin air, I found a whole world apart from our own. A place like I'd never seen. If I'd had a chance I would have grabbed some of the soldiers' equipment. Weapons like I'd never seen, armor that could stop anything." He sighed and sat down.

Ace spoke. "So, did you learn what happened to your fur? I mean, it looks kinda cool, but you didn't do that did you?" Tech shook his head. "I wasn't supposed to get there the way I did. The trip through the ether, between the worlds, was unpleasant. It was literally, a sea of blood... Or at least something with the consitencty of blood. When I fianlly had a chance to clean myself off, it had already happened. My fur was white, aside from my eyes and a pattern on my shoulder blades."

Tech swallowed, then continued. "I learned that anyone who enters that world is given a mark similar to mine," He turned and removed his shirt, revealing wing-like patterns on his shoulder blades. "Mine, according to some of the locals, symbolizes a hero."

As Tech removed his shirt, Rev noticed what appeared to be a deep cut on Tech's hand. "What happened to your hand, Tech?" He asked. The coyote held up his hand to show them. Carved into his palm was a circular symbol, similar to a Celtic kot pattern. "This is something I was given upon entering thir world... The Outerworld, as they call it. I can't exactly explain it, so I'd have to show you." Tech raised his hand and the symbol began to bleed a bit. The others didn't kow what to make of it, then the blood that had been dripping onto th table stopped and hung from his hand as though it were a string tied around his wrist. The blood held that position for a moment before it moved. It was an eerie sight as tech's very blood formed a rope andreched across the table, picking up an apple from one of the baskets that usually sat there.

Tech used his blood to bring the apple back to him, before he wiped it off and took a bite. "I don't kow what to call it, really..."

The others were at a loss of anything to say. Duck and Lexi were both staring at Tech's hand as though it was going to do something even more bizarre. Ace was the first one to speak. "You know, that's pretty damn creepy. Bet it's useful, though." Tech nodded and stretched. "I'll tell you more tomorrow, I'm pretty wiped from the trip back." He stood and made to leave, but Ace spoke again. "You forgettin' somebody, pal?" He said, nodding in Rev's direction. Tech was about to speak, but Rev stopped him. "They know about us..." Tech simply nodded and held out his arms. Rev rushed forward and hugged his lover for the first time in half a year.


End file.
